A receptacle of this type is known, for example, from DE 20 2008 009 179 U1 in the form of an oil pan arrangement of a motor vehicle. DE 20 2008 009 179 U1 describes, in particular, an engine oil pan of lightweight construction which may be made, for example, of diecast aluminum or plastics material. In this context polyimide, in particular, is described as a suitable material for producing a plastics oil pan. Especially in the case of plastics oil pans, the oil drain plugs may be secured with only comparatively low torques. For example, with transmission oil pans made of plastics material a torque in the region of approximately 8 Nm is prescribed in order to protect the thread. During maintenance work it can happen that the oil drain screw is not appropriately tightened. If a torque wrench is not used, the thread in the oil pan can be damaged or even stripped. In order to overcome this problem, DE 20 2008 009 179 U1 proposes a thread with a sliding guide which has rotation stops arranged on the outer side of the oil pan and configured in such a manner that the rotation stops enable the user to check visually whether the oil drain plug is in its prescribed, closed and sealing operating position. It is thereby ensured as far as possible that the thread, the sliding guide or, if applicable, the bayonet closure, is not overloaded.
Threads or sliding guides as described, for example, in DE 20 2008 009 179 U1 are comparatively difficult to implement in a manner appropriate to plastics materials in particular. If the corresponding components, such as the oil pan and the oil drain plug, are to be produced by the injection molding process, the tooling necessary for this purpose is comparatively complex and costly, since a rotating core for forming the thread must be provided.
Especially in the case of a multiple mold, as is generally used, this entails a high cost.
Apart from the fact that, because of the need to respect the low tightening moments, the process of inserting the oil drain screw as described in DE 20 2008 009 179 U1 can only be made secure or carried out using special means, fluid-tightness is comparatively difficult to ensure with systems comprising closing plugs made of plastics material with threads made of plastics material or with sliding guides made of plastics material. This is bound up with the fact that, in particular, the pretensioning of the closing plug necessary for the fluid-tightness of the system can be lost through changes of shape of the material due to temperature fluctuations.